


Like the Force of Gravity

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Unreliable Narrator, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a werewolf and something else too. All he knows is that he needs an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added with chapters.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/), come say hi!

Stiles wakes up feeling surprisingly well. For a moment he just lies in bed and tries to orient himself. Everything feels hazy and also kind of clear at the same time. It's like his senses are in full alert. He can hear someone breathing, someone's heartbeat. No, it's two someones and he can smell things too, human, animal. What- With a jolt, he realizes he’s not in his own bed, but laying on a cold steel table at the animal clinic and then the memories come rushing back. The night before, and the angry alpha he had encountered in the woods. The bite.  
He sits up quickly and almost brains himself on Scott’s face. 

"Stiles?" Scott says carefully, trying to touch his shoulder, but Stiles leans back, hardly even realizing what he’s doing.

He blinks and shakes his head, trying hard to control himself, but he can already feel his instincts taking over, making him want to attack the other boy, despite knowing this is Scott, his best friend.

"What...?" He tries to ask over the roaring in his ears.

Scott nervously waves his hand around, "I don't know! Deaton said it's very rare, you should've seen how Derek reacted to you once you were turned!"

Stiles closes his eyes, swallows and tries to find his equilibrium, "I.. what? Slow down. What are you talking about?" 

"You were turned." Scott says matter of factly.

Stiles knew that, but hearing it made it all the more real. The scents and sounds around him are too much. He feels like he should run. He doesn't realize he's pressing his fingers into the metal of the table, bending it, until Scott's wide eyed, "dude!". 

He lets go as if the table's burning him and jumps on the floor, but before he can move, he hears a growl and a delicious scent of something that a primal part of him knows is a breeder alpha wafts into his nose. Hazily he recognizes the alpha as Derek, and before he even knows what he’s doing, he's dropped on all fours. A part of him feels humiliated as he starts to crawl towards him, but the other part, the animal part doesn't care. He can already feel the wetness between his thighs, and smell the arousal coming from the alpha, just as he can hear Scott’s panicked exclamations, but he simply doesn’t care. What he needs right know is to have that big fat alpha cock inside him, knotting him, forcing him to submit.

The alpha stands up, looking both predatory and scared. "Stiles," he says. "I know it's hard but try to control yourself, if you don't-" He takes a step back. "I don't know if I can."

Stiles stares at him, trying to understand the words. He feels so hot and he knows his mind is clouded. This is not him. He tries to concentrate, this is someone he knows. "Derek." He finally says, with difficulty.

"Yeah", the other man says almost helplessly. "Just try to get a hold of yourself. You're Stiles. Remember?" 

Stiles stares at him, nods. "Yes, I-" he starts, then loses his train of thought. "Why'd you stay?"

"I'm sorry," Derek says, sounding pained. "I couldn't leave."

"What's happening to me?" Stiles asks desperately, trying to keep himself in check until reinforcements or _something_ gets here.

"I never thought it was real, it was supposed to be a fairytale! I'm sorry, I didn't know, otherwise I would've locked myself away." Derek looks desperate and agitated, quickly moving to stand by the wall, maybe trying to leave the room. Instead he stays where he is as if he's unable to walk farther away from Stiles. Angrily he slams his fist into the wall.

Like in slow motion Stiles sees plaster falling down to the floor in small flecks and at the same time his senses are filled with a scent of an alpha. Of the Alpha. Someone who can give him a purpose, give him what he's been made for. He takes a deep breath and enjoys the moment of stillness, before effortlessly ripping his own jeans apart.

He doesn't have any doubts anymore as he looks at his Alpha under his eyelashes, taking in his laboured breathing and the huge bulge inside his pants, looking like his cock is trying to fight itself free. The heavy scent of lust clouds the air as he faintly hears someone saying 'oh my god' and a door closing with a slam. But he has eyes only for his Alpha, everything else is a distraction.  
Satisfied he turns around and gets on his hands and knees, ass in the air, presenting himself. He frowns as his Alpha isn't on him fast enough. He spreads his legs and arches his back some more, waiting.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

In seconds he hears a ripping denim and his Alpha’s hands are on his hips and a big cock is poking at his entrance. He keens and then finally, finally feels the Alpha's cock slamming into him, spreading him wide and filling him to the brim. His Alpha doesn’t give him time to adjust, instead he pounds into him fast, pressing his front to Stiles’ back and grabs his throat. Stiles tilts his head to give the Alpha a better access to his throat and is rewarded by feeling fangs biting down on him, while fucking him deeply. The pace is hard and punishing and he loves every second of it. Soon, too soon, he feels himself starting to come, the cum spreading everywhere in time with the Alpha’s thrusts. He keens again as the Alpha presses his face to the floor and starts to swell inside him. He tries to spread his legs more, but the Alpha doesn't let him move and lays on top of him, grinding down and nuzzling his neck as he starts to come too. It feels so good and safe. Safer than he's ever felt, he knows he can trust his Alpha to take care of him. To protect him. He enjoys the aftershocks as his Alpha's still thrusting inside him, still coming in small spurts and pressing his huge knot against his prostate with every move. Stiles doesn't even realize he's coming again, until he is, untouched.

This finally seems to satisfy his Alpha and he settles on top of him, leaning on his side taking his weight off a little as to not suffocate Stiles.

He loses his sense of time.

*

Stiles doesn’t know how long it's been, how long they’ve been laying there with Derek’s knot inside him, when he starts to come back to himself.

Oh my god, is his first thought. Derek’s still on top of him, still inside him, but now considerably smaller, and the cum is starting to leak out. Stiles feels his heart starting to hammer against his ribcage as he tries to take in the situation, but he can't concentrate. There's a cock inside his ass, a Derek's cock to be more specific. He's either going to burst into hysterical laughter or have a panic attack when he feels Derek pressing his face against the back of his neck, into his hair and weirdly enough it soothes him. He lets himself be held.

After what was apparently a cuddling session with a cock in Stiles' ass, Derek pulls out carefully and flops down next to him on the cold floor. How the hell he didn't realize the floor is fucking freezing is beyond him, but then again, so is everything else right now. Stiles doesn't feel exactly panicked anymore, and that too is weird. He knows he should be freaking out, but he's not. He sits up.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck?"

Derek glances up at him, then presses his arm over his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You said that already." Stiles snaps, but still feeling mostly mellow. It kind of makes him nervous that he's not really nervous. "Explain everything. Why am I not more freaked out?"

"Hormones, probably."

"Hormones?" Stiles says shrilly. "Listen, Hale, you better start from the beginning or I'm gonna use my new werewolf powers to kick your ass."

Derek lays a hand on his and annoyingly it instantly makes him feel better, calmer, which is exactly what he doesn't want. He pulls his hand away and gets up, glaring at Derek, only now realizing that they're both buck naked, with an embarrassing amounts of cum dripping down his thighs and on the floor. 

Stiles decides not to care and crosses his arms across his chest. "Start talking."

Derek sits up and sighs. "I don't know exactly. There's this old wives tale of an alpha and an omega who created a bond and a life when werewolves were almost extinct."

"Aaand?" Stiles almost growls when Derek falls quiet, his patience finally at its last thread.

"And I don't really know, maybe Deaton knows more. He left us here, together, after all."

"You're not a fucking alpha though and I remember thinking you as my..." Stiles feels himself flush, "as my Alpha. With a capital A and everything! And I'm not an omega."

Derek shrugs. "I don't think it means the same kind of alpha and an omega as we generally think."

Stiles gives him a long look. "You're pretty chill, considering."

Derek doesn't look back, instead he inspects his toes, keeping his eyes averted. "So are you. I think it's some sort of after effect or something." 

For the first time Stiles realizes he can hear Derek's heart as it starts to beat faster. 

"For what it's worth, I'm so sorry," he says, sounding defeated.

Stiles slumps down next to him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't leave."

"Why was that again?"

"I don't know. I just... couldn't. I couldn't leave you, the second I smelled you, when you were turned I knew I had to stay near you. I almost shifted without meaning to."  
Stiles gives into his need to comfort Derek and presses their shoulders together. "I don't think you had a choice then either."

Derek glances at him and almost slumps against Stiles. "Thanks."

They stay like that, quiet, until they hear Scott's heartbeat getting closer, and see him peeking in and pressing his hand over his mouth.

"It smells like a brothel in here, guys." Are his first words to them.

"Been to many brothels, Scott?" Derek deadpans.

"Great thing you've finally found your funny bone," Scott retorts and then winces. "Sorry, pun not intended." He then busies himself by grabbing a bag from somewhere behind him and pushing it towards them. "It's filled with clothes and some food and drinks."

"So there's a reason you're not coming inside the room and we can't leave?" Stiles asks. "It'd be great if we knew too."

"I'm sorry, man. It's just Deaton thought it would be better if you stay here together for a few more hours, for everyone's safety."

"For everyone's safety, that's great, thanks." Stiles snarks.

"We don't really know that much, yet. We're researching, everyone's on it!"

Stiles looks horrified as a thought crosses his mind. "Did you tell my dad?"

"Not yet, but we're going to have to."

Stiles looks around, sees Derek naked with a fucking spunk everywhere and he's not even going to look at himself from the mirror. "This'll traumatize us both"

"Dude, we're not giving him the specifics, don't worry."

"Well, it would be nice to know what exactly this is." Derek interrupts them.

"We're not exactly sure. You already know that old story."

"What that's all you know? Why didn't Deaton keep us separate?" Stiles asks, despite it making him feel slightly nauseous as if just thinking about it might keep him away from Derek. He shuffles closer to Derek and wraps his hand around his wrist.

Scott thinks for a second, then coming to a decision starts to talk. "Apparently something similar happened about a hundred years ago. The people kept the alpha and the omega away from each other and within 24 hours they were dead."

Stiles and Derek look at each other, then Stiles turns to Scott. "How?"

"They weren't exactly sure. A part of the wounds and other marks were probably self inflicted, but um... some of them weren't. Deaton thought it was safer for you to be-- together." Scott taps against the door frame with his fingers in an uneven rhythm. "I disagreed, but there wasn't much time and... were we wrong?"

Stiles is not sure what to say and the silence stretches on, the smell of Scott's anxiousness filling the room. Finally as it comes clear that Derek's not going to say anything, Stiles huffs, "I don't know. We're alive, so that's a plus. Funny though, I finally get turned and it's not even a priority."

That seems to startle both Derek and Scott.

"Dude.."

"Stiles.."

Stiles waves his other hand, the other still holding Derek's wrist. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down, all right." He slumps forward a little and rubs his fingers over his eyes. "It's just kind of lot to take in, you know."

Scott takes a step into a room, worried about his friend as suddenly Derek's in front of him, growling. Before he can react Derek's pushed him out of the room violently, making him crash with a cart of supplies, and down he goes. 

Scott blinks slowly at them from the floor as Stiles rushes to stand beside Derek and hits his arm. "What the fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter ended up a little porny as well. There might also be a chapter four, we'll see.

Derek stares at Stiles with a confused look in his eyes and then turns to look at Scott, still half lying half sitting on the floor in a mess of bandages, gauzes and tapes. "I don't know! I.. I just reacted."

"Right. Well this is swell." Stiles throws his hands up in the air. "What, we can't leave here, we can't meet other people, we don't WANT to meet other people, we just kind of want to snuggle with big, hungry wolf, yeah that's healthy," He babbles. 

"I'm fine, Stiles." Scott pipes in as he gets up.

"Awesome, because I don't really want to come near you. I just want to soothe this crazy motherfucker here, possibly with my ass. Please don't ask further information."

Derek huffs, but doesn't say anything.

Scott pulls down his shirt, keeping his eyes on the floor and nods, but Stiles is not fooled, even without werewolf senses he knows his best friend.

"Are you laughing?" He snaps indignigally.

Scott looks up and almost wails. "I'm so fucking sorry, man! I know this isn't funny at all, I don't know what's wrong with me!" He leans against a wall and hiccups from laughter and then tries to look at them, but only starts to laugh harder.

"Scott!"

Scott tries to say something, but it's incomprehensible from laughter.

"Seriously, Scott, you're not allowed to have a mental breakdown okay. That's reserved for me."

Finally Scott starts to calm down. "You just looked exactly alike with your judging expressions and crossed hands. And, and.. nakedness!"

Both of their eyes round as they realize they're still buck naked. Stiles flushes red so fast he feels a little dizzy and quickly goes to grab the bag of clothes Scott had given them and dresses quickly, ignoring the half dried come on his thighs. He doesn't understand how he could _forget_ he's naked. He's always been embarrassed by his skinny body and now he's just casually lounging naked in front of the hottest dude ever and his best friend. What the hell. He decides to shove it out of his mind for now and flings the bag at Derek, who doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get decent. It irks Stiles. 

"You don't have to keep showing us the goods, dude, I know them intimately. Like God, is exhibitionism a werewolf thing?"

Still somewhat merry looking Scott answers from his place just outside the room when Derek stays silent. "I don't think werewolves think of it as exhibitionism. It's just a natural state of us, although I don't just hang around naked like you just did."

Stiles feels his cheeks heat up again, "Well, I'm not a naked person, okay. More layers the better is my motto."

Derek makes a disbelieving sound from behind him, "I think you mean, was your motto."

Stiles glowers at him and then asks Scott. "Look, can't we do something? We've got nothing but time, and I'm great at research!"

Scott sighs, amusement leaving his face. "I'll ask Deaton. He said you probably don't have to be here long." Then he looks at the fallen cart and rises his eyebrow. "Well, maybe."

Stiles resist an urge to stomp his feet. "Look at what you did!" He snaps at Derek.

Derek shrugs, but looks apologetic as he walks up to stand beside Stiles, fully dressed this time. "Sorry, I don't know why I did it."

"It's weird, is what it is." Scott sighs and rubs a hand over his forehead. "We're all worried, but at least you're both in one piece. And I wish I could be more there for you, Stiles."

Stiles leans forward a bit, but doesn't move. "I know, man. We'll bond more when this is all settled, all right."

Scott smiles at him and ignores the quiet growling coming from Derek. Stiles gives him an evil eye though. "Calm down, cave man." Derek's ears turn red and Scott decides this is his time to exit out. "We'll come back soon. Take care guys."

After they both hear Scott locking up the door after him, Stiles goes to go through everything that's in the bag. He grabs a bottle of water and hands one to Derek. Then he pulls out a huge blanket, a few more bottles of water, a protein bars and sandwiches. 

"Do you smell coffee?" Stiles asks, frowning.

"I think there's a thermos in one of the smaller compartments."

"Right," Stiles pulls out a thermos with a happy sigh. "I keep thinking maybe I'm smelling something from like a mile away, I don't know how to differentiate."

"Don't worry, you'll learn."

"Thank God, I was thinking I'm like werewolf-smell impotent. That'd be so embarrassing."

"Stiles?"

"Yes, o'broody one?"

"Shut up."

"No way, stud." But despite his words Stiles enjoys his coffee break with minimal fuss, going through his phone. 

Derek's checking the books Scott and huh, Kira, had packed for them while eating his ham and cheese. Stiles is pretty proud of himself for recognizing her scent. Without realizing it, he crowds Derek after finishing his meal and tries to read over his shoulder, not thinking much of it, until he feels a weird tingly sensation around his ass.

Without further ado Derek turns around and grabs Stiles, pulls him into his lap. Nuzzles his throat. And fuck Stiles' life, it only feels natural and good. Compared to last time at least now he's in full possession of all his faculties. He's just getting really, really horny.

"Um, Derek?" He mumbles as the Alpha puts him on his back, hands going under his shirt, lips finding his.

Derek pants into his mouth, "yeah?"

"What is this?"

Derek starts to pull himself up from Stiles, but Stiles grabs him by the neck, holding him in place. "You don't have to move away to talk." 

"I don't know how I'll be able to carry a conversation like this."

"Well, I don't want you to go." Stiles says and to make a point he wraps his legs around Derek's.

Derek slumps on top of him, but he's not crushing him with his weight. Yay for werewolves Stiles thinks as he runs his hands over his Alpha's ass. 

"I want to fuck you again." Derek mumbles into his temple, and to Stiles mortification, the words turn him on even more and he feels slick starting to drip from his ass. He doesn't feel much like talking anymore. "Take off my jeans," he groans. "But carefully! We don't want to tear these ones too!"

Derek pulls their clothes off with them still mostly intact and throws them somewhere. 

Stiles opens his legs, feels his fangs elongating and knows his eyes have started to glow. He knows his ass is already dripping his slick down to the blanket and his cock is rock hard. He watches as his Alpha sits on his haunches, just looking at him, gently palming his own cock.

"What are you waiting for," Stiles hisses.

"I like watching you, I've always liked watching you, but especially like this." 

Stiles closes his eyes, tries not to preen, but knows he is. He opens his legs wider and lifts his legs up, presenting his glistening hole to Derek, his Alpha. He lets out a happy sigh as Derek presses his face against his ass cheeks, licking right into his hole. Stiles doesn't think he's ever been this turned on. He knows he's making small noises, noises that seem to make Derek wild as he laps up his slick.

Then he's getting up, and bends to kiss Stiles deeply, making him taste himself and buries his fingers inside Stiles ass. "I want your cock," he manages to say in between kisses.

Red eyes of his Alpha stare down at him, before pressing himself in. Stiles is so wet he slides in easily all the way.

They fuck hard at first, then Derek slows down his thrusts, making Stiles meow, trying to hump himself on his cock. "Faster, fuck me hard," he pants. He tries to reach his own cock, but Derek grabs his wrists and pulls out completely. "No, no" Stiles growls. But Derek gets down on his back, his huge cock red and glistening, pointing up, just waiting for Stiles.

"Hop on," Derek says with a smirk. He doesn't have to tell twice, because lightning fast Stiles is on him, pressing that cock home. He sighs contentedly when Derek's balls deep. He starts to fuck himself faster and faster, changing angles and speed, losing himself in it. He comes fast as Derek pumps his cock a couple of times and slumps against Derek's chest, who just lifts him up and puts him on his back again and starts fucking him deep.

Stiles doesn't have in it himself to start to move. The lays there as Derek's pounding into him, his ass twitching, wanting to milk every drop of come from his Alpha. "Breed me," he whispers into Derek's ear and like on command, his knot starts to grow.

Like last time, Derek's knot makes Stiles come again. He loves that knot, he thinks he may have said it out loud because Derek laughs and bites him on his shoulder gently.

They lay there together, drifting off, until the knot slips out. 

Stiles feels good, taken cared of as he straddles Derek, presses his face against his neck. He loves it when Derek wraps his arms around him. He sighs and kisses his Alpha's chest, eyes drifting closed.

Then suddenly, on the edge of sleep and awake he remembers what he said. What he's said twice now. His head snaps up.

"Derek." His distress must wake all sorts of protective instincts within Derek as he tenses up, his previously gentle hold on him turning steely.

"What?"

"Why didn't we say to Scott I'm fucking leaking?"

"Stiles, I'm sure it's.."

"Do you fucking leak something slick outta your ass like a woman when you get turned on?" Stiles wants to scream, but despite everything there's still something that makes it hard for him to get angry. 

Derek stares at him nonplussed. "You're right. I don't know why.."

Stiles interrupts him. "Did I say breed me?"

Derek's mouth is wide open, eyes huge and horrified as his grip slackens and he nods slowly. "Yes."

"Oh God." Stiles thinks he's going to have a panic attack. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Please calm down, I'm sure there's a rational explanation. Guys can't get pregnant! And before you say anything, not even werewolf guys! It's not possible, okay!"

"It would help more if you didn't also look like you're completely freaking out!" Stiles snarls, trying to rein in his emotions. 

"It's not possible!" Derek shrieks.

They both stop yelling, stare at each other. Stiles gets off Derek and slumps to the floor next to him. "That's a pretty good falsetto you've got going on." 

Derek stays on his back, eyes focused to the ceiling. "The fairy tale tells of an alpha and an omega when the werewolves were almost extinct, but it didn't say anything about them being the same gender and populating the earth. Come on, that's insane."

"Yeah, sure. Insane." Stiles says tiredly. "You know I'm supposed to go to college in next month!"

"I know," Derek says quietly, glancing at him.

Stiles goes to grab his clothes, gets dressed fast and goes to sit against the far wall, trying to ignore Derek. Derek who is pulling on his clothes, face blank. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He says.

Stiles lets out a bitter laugh. "Thanks. But it's not you who's maybe knocked up with a litter of puppies now is it."

"Babies." Derek corrects him in a pissy voice, which actually makes Stiles angry for the first time.

"Oh, in plural?"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

Stiles wraps his arms around his knees, tries not to think about anything, tries not to feel completely dejected when he feels Derek come sit next to him, but still carefully keeping his distance. He sighs, "I wasn't just saying it, I'm so sorry. Maybe Deaton and the pack will find something."

"Something that isn't this?" Stiles says muffled, face buried in his arms.

Derek clearly hesitates before he answers. "Yes."

Stiles turns his head to the side so that he can look at Derek one eyed. "You don't sound so sure."

Agitated Derek crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"That this is all a bad dream?"

It's weird how Stiles just knows his words have hurt Derek, but he doesn't want to take them back. "I know it's not your fault, I'm not blaming you." He says and hopes Derek gets it.

"Maybe you should." Derek says tersely.

"Right now, I'm not in the mood to sooth you," Stiles replies, wondering if it's too late to start praying for strength now. "That ship sailed and I've got my own problems."

"Your problems are my problems in case you haven't noticed."

Stiles lets out a bitter laugh. "If what we're thinking is true, my whole fucking future is jacked, so just shut up."

Stiles can hear Derek's dry swallow, smell his nervousness as he crosses his hands over his chest. "If it's.. true, it doesn't have to mess up your whole future."

"Yeah? How? I'd have kid, I'd have to support them. I couldn't go to school and even if I did how could I pay for it? My scholarship is for this year. Now!" He knows his voice is getting louder by the words, but he can't help it. It's like the whole situation's possible awfulness is finally sinking in. He's been turned against his will, he's been made into some sort of sex doll, his body has been transformed. He doesn't know what's happening and how.. He thinks he's going to puke, he feels sick. He presses his face against his arms again and tries to calm down.

"I promise you're not alone in this." Derek says, his hand hovering near his back, clearly unsure if he's allowed to touch, no doubt sensing how scared and upset Stiles is.

Miserably Stiles nods a little and feels better when a heavy hand starts to stroke his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it? Hate it? Think I should add tags? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things.. progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added chapter count, the next one's going to be an interlude explaining things from the pack's side. I also added tags. I feel like I should say that I didn't set out to write mpreg, it just kind of happened. 
> 
> Concrit is very much welcome!

Stiles stretches his legs out of habit even though they don't really hurt even after having stayed in the same position for over an hour. He turns to look at Derek - his Alpha - the though rises in him unbidden and he kind of hates it. What the fuck is that anyways. Derek's not an Alpha, Scott is. That fucker who bit him had been one. He feels a low curl of vicious happiness that the bastard is dead now, thanks to Scott. It was the last thing he had seen before he had fallen into unconsciousness. No doubt Scott had thought Stiles was gone, toast, done for, almost at the gates greeting Elvis, Moses and Whitney Houston. Luckily he hadn't. He doesn't remember much of it, only the pain and then how suddenly nothing hurt anymore. The next thing he knew, he woke up here.

"What happened?" He asks Derek out of the blue, who's still sitting next to him, almost, but not quite touching him except for his hand which is now pressed against Stiles' thigh. 

Derek doesn't pretend to not understand what he means. "I didn't see that alpha attacking you, I was a couple of miles into the forest, trying to find a scent trail, but I heard Lydia's scream and Scott's howl. When I got there you were laying on the ground in a buddle of blood and Scott was fighting the other alpha. It didn't last long." Derek seems happy about it, smelling content. 

"Then what?"

"Then we," he swallows, hems and haws before managing to stutter out, "I mean I, grabbed you."

"Why?"

Derek looks like he'd rather be anywhere else than answering these questions. "I don't know! Just, in a one moment I could smell you were close to dying and the next.."

Stiles' patience was once again wearing thin. "Yes?" He tries not to snap, not sure how successful he is, because Derek looks to his side, takes his hand away from Stiles' thigh and he's never, ever, ever telling anybody how bereft it makes him feel. It makes him want to grab Derek and press his whole body against his for comfort. 

Derek shrugs, but doesn't move farther away from Stiles which he's grateful for and says. "I felt like a jolt of something go through me and I just knew I had to get to you, to not let anyone else touch you."

Stiles hopes he looks at least somewhat normal on the outside, because inside? Inside he's glowing in happiness and he can't help how content he feels. He sighs and gives into what he really wants. He shuffles until he's sitting in the vee of Derek's legs and leans against him. Derek's hand go around Stiles instantaneously. They stay like that until they both hear someone approaching the clinic, and isn't that freaky, to just be able to hear someone's heart beat that well? Stiles is still not used to it. 

"It's Scott," Derek says.

Stiles nods, and gives himself a second of pressing his face against Derek's neck, before moving to sit besides him. They wait until Scott knocks the door and then simultaneously say, "come in." 

Scott comes in with a suspicious look on his face. "Everything cool?" 

For a moment everything stands still and the air seems to thicken. Stiles feels a little woozy and without realizing it, he turns his head against Derek's shoulder, trying the breath him in. 

"Yes," Derek says, tense, while slowly standing up, and for some strange reason comes to stand in front of Stiles and Stiles himself, well, he doesn't move at all. He stays there, head turned down, not wanting to look at this other Alpha directly. He stays behind _his_ Alpha, feeling protected. And if some small part of him tries to scream _it's Scott, it's fucking Scott you dumbass_ , he ignores it. 

"What?" Derek barks, his back muscles tightening as if readying himself for a fight and then something weird. Well, weirder happens. Scott, the undisputed True Alpha and the leader of their pack bares his throat, his hand palms up in front of him while talking in low voice. "Does this make you both more at ease? Derek, you still feel like attacking me? Do you understand you're both behaving very strangely?" 

Stiles moves to sit up on his knees, pressing his chest to Derek's legs. "Yes," he offers a little unsurely. He's pretty sure they don't usually act like this. Wasn't it just a moment ago when they were talking almost coherently. What happened? He doesn't realize he's asked it out loud before he hears Derek's low growl and his heart jumps to his throat. He shouldn't have spoken, he reprimands himself in his mind; his Alpha speaks, not him. 

Scott stays in the same position as he was, while speaking quickly. "We thought it was best to send me, even though this could also end in bloodshed, because I just saw you less than 12 hours ago. We hoped you might remember me and my scent. Know that I'm not a threat to either of you. We weren't sure how you'd react to new scents. Well, not new scents, but new since you got hit by.. by whatever this is. And also, I'm best at protecting myself if it comes to that" 

12 hours ago, Stiles wants to say, ignoring everything else. No way was it 12 hours ago since Scott was there. He remembers Scott being here, he just has to concentrate a little, force his instincts down. Was it really 12 hours? He presses the tips of his fingers against Derek's hip and stands up.

Scott's eyes track Stiles' movements as he continues. "Just try to listen okay. We've done research and it seems that once the omega has been.. uh, inseminated, the pregnancy progresses fast. I'm sorry to spring this on you like this, but we don't have much time. We think there's a chance you might go feral and we hope that me talking here, trying to explain would..," Scott stops suddenly, swallows. Makes a small aborted swipe at his face "We hope you won't completely lose yourselves."

Stiles leans against Derek and puts his jaw on his shoulder to watch his distressed friend. He kind of understands the fear he can smell coming from the other man, but he himself is not worried or scared anymore. Mostly he feels calm, his thoughts turning inward to the baby inside. How come he hadn't realized this before? The tiny heart beat is obvious, almost deafening. 

"Derek," he whispers, who turns around fast, too fast for human eyes Stiles thinks fleetingly, and wraps his arms around him and drags him to the corner to sit on all the clothes Scott had brought earlier. Carefully Derek arranges a blanket over Stiles' shoulders before quickly grabbing all the food they still have and place it in front of Stiles. Then he sits behind Stiles and cocoons him in his arms. 

Stiles closes his eyes and lets himself relax against his Alpha. He doesn't react when he hears a door open and close quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, the sheriff, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Melissa, Deaton, Chris A. and Isaac discuss about Stiles & Derek and what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pseudo-science! Actual scientists please don't shoot me if you happen to read this. :D

"How was it?" Kira asks right away as Scott steps inside the house.

His shoulders slump. "Is the sheriff here yet?" He asks instead of answering.

"Yeah, he got here a little while ago," she says, her mouth twisting in concern. "Lydia's been filling him in. So.. it didn't go too well?"

Scott huffs in an uncharacteristic bout of irritation as he takes off his jacket. "I'll just tell you all at same time okay."

"You better start now," the sheriff says from the doorway, startling both Kira and Scott. 

Scott rubs his mouth and nods. "Let's go sit in the living room."

When they've all sat down, except for Argent who insists on standing by the window, Scott clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "I'm just gonna.. I'm just gonna lay it out, okay. I'm sorry if.. I know it's not what you all wanted to hear, but they've definitely changed even more, regressed I guess. Stiles stood behind Derek in his own volition, he acted submissive, clearly seeked Derek for comfort, even permission to, I don't know, speak. He.." 

"Scott," Lydia interrupted him in a clear, loud voice. "Okay, we get it. What else? What aren't you telling us."

Scott looks up, before focusing back on them. "Same that you're not asking. Yes, he's pregnant."

"Christ," Melissa says, her hand gripping John's bicep while Allison on the other side of him lets out a huge sigh. 

"John, are you okay?" Melissa continues when the sheriff doesn't move a muscle, her hand gently moving to pet his back. That makes him jump into action.

"No," he barks as he gets up from the couch and starts pacing. 

"But we expected this, didn't we." Deaton states calmly, holding up the big, black book he had been reading.

John glares at the vet from the other side of the room. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't be clinical and cold about this, but this is my son we're talking about here. What happens to him? Will he survive this?"

Deaton glances back at the book and frowns. "He is a werewolf, so if we get the baby out of him, I think he'll be fine."

"If?" Scott asks.

"As you've reported, Stiles has a fiercely protective Alpha now," Deaton says noncommittally.

"So what the hell does that mean? We have to go get him by force? Kill Hale to get to him?" John says, hands clenched in fists.

"No!" Isaac roars before anyone else has a chance to say anything. He shoots up from the floor he's been sitting. "We're not killing Derek!"

"Why do you care?" John huffs. "He's not your Alpha anymore now is he?"

"We're not killing Derek!" Isaac repeats, looking like he's ready to attack.

"Besides it's not like Stiles would let us," Lydia interjects calmly. "Didn't the book say that it's not just that the Alpha who is protective of his Omega, but Omega also protects his family, to death if necessary."

"And Derek's our friend too, nobody wants to kill him, so just. Calm down." Allison says and gives Isaac a small smile. "Don't worry."

Isaac shrugs and already looks embarrassed by his outburst. "I'm not, I'm just.. He's.. He was.. He doesn't deserve that."

Scott squeezes himself in the armchair Kira's already sitting in and rubs his eyes. "Nobody's killing anybody, okay. We just have to make a game plan on how to get them to agree that somebody helps them with the delivery and with everything else."

"Somebody?" Lydia asks sarcastically. "Stiles needs a doctor. What hole do you think he's going to squeeze it out from?" She ignores all the groans and oh my gods and brazenly continues. "He needs a c-section. Deaton, do you know how long he's going to gestate?"

Deaton shakes his head. "I'm not sure, I haven't found anything new about that in the book, only what we already know. It's growing a lot faster than a normal baby. I think we're talking about four, five months. We'll know more after I've examined him." 

Scott looks grim. "Didn't we already talked about that? There's no way we'll get them agree to anything like that, at least not very fast. You didn't see them, they're in their own world."

"Of course sooner the better, but we're not in big hurry if you deem him to be doing well enough when you saw him. You would've smelled it had he been sick," Deaton says.

"We could tranq them," Argent says eyebrows raised. "Allison and I could do it at the same time to both of them. They wouldn't have time to react."

John nods at that, wanting to see his son by any means necessary. "Sounds good to me." 

But Kira frowns. "You'd tranquilize them like they're animals?"

"They're acting like ones, aren't they?" Argent replies quick, voice like a bullet, fingers moving restlessly.

Scott, Isaac and Lydia all start speaking at the same time, but Melissa's loud "Hey!" quiets them.

"Are we factoring the baby's health in this? Because they'd probably need a huge amount of sedative to get them to calm down and even more to make them pass out. Werewolf or not, but the baby may not survive that."

Deaton sighs. "That's a good point."

"Yeah, and we have to take the baby's health into consideration, we don't know what they'd want. I think that should be our last measure." Allison agrees quietly.

The sheriff drops down on the couch and leans back, eyes closed. "I keep forgetting that. The baby. I'm just so worried about Stiles."

"He's fine for now at least," Scott reassures him. "So do we agree that I should just try to keep talking to them, try to make them understand, break through the haze?"

Lydia purses her lips. "We still don't know what happened exactly. What caused this transformation from just a regular werewolf to this."

Deaton nods. "The books are very uninformative in that regard. I'd like to get blood work from both of them, I think that would probably clear things for us."

"You suspect something?" John asks wearily.

"Yes, but I'd need the blood work first to even know where to begin."  
"You think this is something reversible?" Scott asks hopefully.

"Baby's not a reversible," Deaton says. "That has already happened. But, I don't think they have to stay in that mating haze or whatever this thrall they're under in right now is."

"Fine," Scott sighs. "I'll talk to them. Again."

"I think we should try something else. Someone else." Deaton suggests.

"Who?"

"The sheriff," Lydia says eyeing the tired man. "If he has no objections."

"Of course not, I'll speak with him. Them." John says right away, straightening up.

"I thought you had already decided it's too dangerous to send there anyone else except Scott?" Argent inquired.

"It was, but now that Stiles is with a child I don't think that anyone who is _not_ an alpha werewolf has anything to be worried about, and especially someone who Stiles can smell as his family." Deaton says as he puts the book on a coffee table and stretches his neck. "I don't think you'll be in any danger, but you might not like what you see. Derek will probably act very territorial. Be as non-threatening as you can be and don't try to touch Stiles. I don't think Derek would see you as a threat anyway unless you're weaving a gun around or making Stiles scared, but better safe than sorry."

"Jeez, thanks," John quips, seeming to be more cheerful now than he has been in the entire evening.

"But, if you think non-alphas can see them safely, then you can do your examination to them, right?" Kira remarks.

"No I don't think it's a good idea to try to touch either of them and even less Stiles. Let alone trying to take a blood sample from him when he's not in his sound mind and doesn't understand what I'm doing. They seem to be very instinct driven, so what we need right now is for them to break through that at least a little."

"Great! So we have a plan, of sorts," Scott says looking relieved. "Sheriff goes to see them tomorrow and hopefully he'll get through to them."

Lydia hums and studies her nails. "Yes, hopefully."

Scott waves his hand, "look, at least it's something."

She acquiesces by shrugging her shoulders. "It's better than nothing I guess."

Argent sits down next to John. "What time are you going? You think you need back up?"

"Didn't Alan just say it should be safe for me? Besides it's Stiles."

"Come on, John. Don't be stupid," Argent says in a no-nonsense voice. "Should? Should be safe? I realize it's Stiles and you're worried, but.."

"Yeah, yeah. "John mutters. "I know. You can drive me there." 

"Should I come too?" Scott asks.

"They could probably smell you," Deaton says. "The book indicates that the werewolves exposed to this thing have better senses than your normal werewolf. I think it's better that you don't go. If you want to take more back up Allison might be the best choice."

"Of course she is," Argent says proudly and touches her shoulder, smiling at her.

Allison smiles back at her dad and agrees to come. "I'll be there."

"I might be a bit out of the loop," Melissa says. "But what is that book and where did you get it? And what does it say about this exactly?"

"Oh, it's from my library," Deaton says. "And it doesn't say much. I had heard of this thing that Stiles and Derek are suffering from, but I always thought it was only an urban legend. The book pretty much treats it as one. It tells a story of a two male werewolves, Alpha and Omega that get infected with a life bond of some sort and behave the same way as Stiles and Derek. Only those two were kept apart and they died.

"Died? You just said it's not dangerous!" John demands jumping up.

"The couple from the book probably died from self-inflected wounds, so as long as we don't try to keep them separate I think Stiles and Derek will be fine."

John glares at Deaton, hands on his hips. "Probably?"

Deaton regards him face expressionless. "Yes, probably. You can read the story yourself if you want, it's not written very clearly. Of course it's in Latin."

John looks like he's going to argue as Lydia takes the book from the table and flips it open.

"What?" Allison asks.

"Infected, is that really the word used in the book?" Lydia says distractedly as she scans the pages. 

Deaton gives her a small smile. "Yes, that's the word."

Her manicured nail taps on the page as she glances at him. "So it is. Is this your idea? You think it's a virus? Or bacteria?"

"Hard to say, we'd need to see the blood work and get some tissue samples. It could be some sort of regressive gene that the killed Alpha carried without even knowing about it, transferring it to Stiles when he bit him."

"You mean it's some sort of retrovirus?" She says honestly baffled. "But even if the original host was immune, shouldn't it have infected other people at some point?"

"I don't know, it would have to be a very rare gene in general. An unlucky coincidence that Stiles was already carrying it. And I think that there would have to be something in werewolves genetic markers that active it, I don't see how else we don't have a lot more carriers."  
Lydia scrutinizes him. "It sounds like you've thought a lot about this already."

"It's only speculation until I get some samples." Deaton admits.

Melissa nods at that. "Speculation, but very interesting nonetheless. And it's somewhere we can start."

"Definitely," Lydia says closing the book. "I think I'm going to head home, if there's nothing else?"

John rubs his temples, "hold on just a minute. I could have this gene too?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't worry about it," Deaton replies. "I think we should do as Lydia suggested and go get some sleep. I think we're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Well, you're not the man who just heard they might carry a gene that can make him pregnant," John mutters as he grabs his jacket.

"Aren't you a little old for.." Kira starts, but stops when John turns around and mock glares at her. 

"Old for what?"

"Err.. " She shifts her weight from her right leg to her left. "You know what, I think I heard my phone. It's probably mom, gotta dash! Bye!" She gives a small peck on Scott's cheek and is out of the door like a lightning. 

The rest follow her in a more sedate pace.

"Chris, I'll call you in the morning." John says, feeling better than he has since he heard that Stiles had been bitten and transformed into something.. else. He knows it's only been a couple of days but it feels like months. He hopes that tomorrow everything will go fine and he's excited because he gets to see Stiles. It doesn't matter that he's not like he used to be. It doesn't matter that he's pregnant. Stiles is his child and he loves him no matter what. Nothing can change that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff comes to see the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken a thousand years. I'm having a pretty bad writer's block. I had written most of this chapter long ago but couldn't decide how to end it and I wasn't very satisfied with it. Anyway, I'm done fiddling with it now so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there's a lot of repetitiveness or other mistakes, I tried to fixed them, but.. Let me know if you notice something and I'll correct them.
> 
> Also thank you so much for your comments and kudos', they mean a lot and keep me writing, even if I am a bit slow! :)
> 
> Next chapter should be the last one.

Stiles lies in Derek's arms surrounded by all their clothes and their mixed scent. He feels completely relaxed as Derek nuzzles his still flat stomach, kissing and gently licking it. Stiles can't help it, he feels stirring in his groin again, even though they had just had sex. He loves that he doesn't have to say anything, Derek can smell his scent thickening and trails down, leaving little bites and kisses along the way until he's faced with his cock and just slurps it in his mouth.

Stiles arches his back as he finally comes after long and thorough blow job. Derek swallows and comes up, kissing Stiles, letting some of his own come mix with his saliva. It's gentle and sweet and Stiles feels so good; loved and cared for. 

They're just about to eat the last of the food they'd been given as breakfast when they hear a car stopping outside. Stiles feels coil of nervousness in his belly when he smells his father and the Argents. Both Chris and Allison. Going by the growling Derek has smelled the same. 

Stiles lays his hand on his Alpha's forearm, partly because he wants reassurance and partly because he wants to calm Derek down.

They listen as only one set of feet walk up to the door. 

"It's dad," Stiles says just before they hear a door opening.

"I know," Derek says gruffily, hand trailing over his back. "Want to put some clothes on?"

Stiles' eyes go large as he realizes he's been chilling naked for a long time, again! Somehow he hadn't even realized that and goes to grab some clothes and throws Derek some pants. Damn, this werewolf business is doing harm to his modesty, such as it was. Stiles' grins as he hops around pulling his jeans on thinking how much Scott would laugh at him for actually forgetting to put some clothes on. Him, Stiles. The master of flannel. 

They'd just managed to throw clothes on when John knocks on the thin door separating their safe haven from the rest of the clinic.

Quickly Stiles looks around, some of the earlier lethargy swiped away maybe because of the scent of his dad. There's their.. well, nest, he supposes, in the corner with all their clothes and blankets so actually there's only empty food containers and bottles around, not counting Deaton's vet supplies. There are no chairs, only the steel bed Stiles had lain on when he had woken up.

Derek stands there hands crossed over his chest, wearing only sweat pants, but Stiles' supposes that doesn't matter. What does matter is the sour scent coming from his Alpha and immediately Stiles goes to him, forgetting everything else.

"What's wrong?" He asks, loving the feel of Derek immediately wrapping his arms around Stiles, pressing his face to Stiles throat.

"He's trying to take you away." Derek mumbles .

Stiles heart picks up speed, nervous. "No way, I won't allow him to. I want to stay with you."

"Then why's he got the Argents with him?"

Stiles swallows and presses himself tighter against Derek. "I dunno, but we can take them can't we?"

"Of course," Derek says confidently. "But I'm worried about the baby."

At the thought Stiles trails his fingers over his stomach. "It's still small, more like a foetus.." he starts to say as he hears a deep breath coming from the other side of the door.

"Stiles? Derek?" They hear. "Can I come in please? I know you know it's me. I'm not trying to hurt either of you, okay and I'm not trying to separate you."

Stiles and Derek look at each other and nod. Wordlessly Derek nods to the direction of their nest, meaning that Stiles should go there, to be on the safe side. A part of Stiles rebels at the thought. This is his dad, he wouldn't hurt him. But another part of him is scared whether his dad cares about his baby and his Alpha. He can't risk that, so he goes to the corner, but remains standing.

Derek opens the door looking very imposing, revealing Stiles' dad.

Derek moves back quickly to stand half in front of Stiles, the same way as he did when they talked to Scott the last time. Stiles' dad stands just outside the door, smelling nervous, but his voice betrays nothing as he greets them evenly.

"Hi dad," Stiles replies quick and too loud, almost drowning Derek cautious nod. "Sheriff."

"I see you've made yourself at home," John says as he walks into the room, eyes focusing on Stiles.

Derek sees this too and takes half a step to stand more firmly in front of his mate, but Stiles pushes him aside and bounces to hug his dad, who opens his arms not hesitating a bit. Stiles smiles happily, some tension he hadn't even known he carried draining out him in the face of his dad's clear acceptance of him.

They stand there hugging until his dad says with a strangled voice, "son, could you ease up a little. I think you're forgetting your werewolf strength."

Immediately Stiles lets go and takes a few steps back, "shit! I'm so sorry, dad! I didn't realize."

"That's fine, kid. I'm just happy to see you. To know you're well." His dad says with a tired smile.

"I am," Stiles nods, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah?" John makes sure, eyes going over his son, trying to find changes in him, but there's nothing visible. Not yet.

"Yes, dad. As well as I can be under the circumstances. Derek too," he says and then thinks to look for him. Derek's leaning against the wall looking dejected and unhappy. Stiles heart jumps to his throat and he rushes over to him, feeling both worried over his mate and self-conscious for fussing over him in front of his dad. 

"What is it?" He asks, barely stopping himself from bending down and pressing his face against Derek's neck.

Derek rakes his gaze over the sheriff and Stiles "Nothing," he finally sighs. "He's your dad and I'm being.. fuck." 

There's vulnerability in Derek that Stiles doesn't think he's seen since Boyd's death and that makes him throw caution to the wind and does as he wants to. He envelops Derek in a big hug, waiting until the other man has wrapped his arms around his back before gently carding his fingers through Derek's hair. 

"Want to talk about it?" Stiles whispers after a few moments of tranquillity and lets go as Derek gives a small affirmative nod.

After making sure Derek is fine, Stiles turns to look at his dad who has sat down on the floor.

"Sorry," he offers, hoping his dad isn't too freaked out over the blatant display of affection. He hadn't meant to do that, not that he has really thought about _anything_ lately. He's just been following his instincts and somehow at this very moment he realizes how out of control he's been. How out of control they've both been.

The sheriff gives them an awkward smile. "No, no. It's good, to see you are.. I mean, that your relationship isn't just a one way street with him," the sheriff vaguely points at Derek, who somehow seems to be trying to make himself smaller as he hunches his shoulders and lowers his head as he sits down as well.

"And this is all very fascinating and kind of, well, reassuring too, I guess." The sheriff continues, looking a bit desperate as if he can't stop talking, but Stiles also smells relief coming from him. Stiles is not sure what his dad thought he'd witness and frankly the thought makes him want to hurl, because what. But he also gets it. Because yes, he and Derek definitely haven't been acting like sane people, but there's something about his dad and his visit, maybe he's a paternal figure to both him _and_ Derek so that his scent or just his presence was enough to make them snap out of it.

"That's good," Stiles says awkwardly, and then decides to take the bull from its horns and barges on. "I guess Scott told you about.. everything." He can't say the word pregnant. Not just yet. Jesus Christ, he's so not over that himself yet, he still needs time to adjust and he's eternally grateful if he doesn't have to break to news to his dad, cowardly as that might be.

"Yes," the sheriff says, eyeing Derek only mildly accusingly. "He told all of us."

Stiles licks his lips and ignores Derek as he perks up and practically preens at the thought of everyone knowing he's knocked Stiles up. "Everyone?" He asks instead.

"Well the pack, Deaton, Argents."

"Why them? Argents." Derek pipes up for the first time, his words edged with growling.

"Because this is something we don't know anything about. Trust me, I wasn't wild about it either, but you were behaving very erratically."

Derek deflates and nods, pressing himself closer to Stiles. "I'm aware."

"You are?" The sheriff asks incredulously. "We thought you weren't all that.." He makes a complicated wrist move. "..there."

Stiles and Derek look at each other, somehow silently arguing which one of them should speak. Stiles loses, or maybe wins. 

"I don't think it's completely over," he tells his dad quietly, willing himself not to blush. "But I think we are a lot more aware, now. You coming here helped a lot. Thanks." He stares at his hands, trying to make sense of his conflicting emotions. On one hand he still wants to stay in their nest with Derek and not care about anything except them and their baby. Their fucking baby. God. But on the other he wants to know what the fuck is happening. How is this happening. He wants to research, he wants to _leave_ this place.

"We can leave," Derek states suddenly, voice very even and Stiles glances at him uncomprehendingly.

"You were talking out loud again," the sheriff points out.

"Oh, I didn't.. I didn't realize."

"Yeah," Derek says staring at the ultrasound machine like it holds all the answers. "I got that. But, we, you, can leave. We can.. we don't have to do this. It's early." His heart is steady as he speaks, but his scent spikes almost violently. 

Derek's words echo in Stiles' head as he swallows with some difficulty and tries to take a deep breath, but gags. The world's somehow coming into clear focus and then suddenly speeding past him really fast. 

"Stiles!" He hears both men call and feels vertigo, finding himself standing in the corner of the room in the middle of their nest, claws out and mouth full of teeth. "Stay back," he hisses. "Nobody's taking my baby from me." He feels sick and scared and ready to fight to the death at the same time. He feels betrayed. How his mate could even suggest such a thing? 

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it at all, I didn't.." Derek stammers and falls on his knees much closer to Stiles than he wants. "Please, I'm sorry." The misery is palpable in his entire being.

"But you said we could, we should..," Stiles starts in a trembling voice.

"No!" Derek interrupts loudly. "I just thought maybe it's something you.. you.." He swallows and swipes a hand over his sweating brow, before continuing. "Something you wanted."

"No," Stiles whispers, claws and teeth receding. He feels faint after such an intense rush of adrenaline in his system and gingerly sits down, keeping his eyes on his mate, noticing just now how pale he is.

"Oh," Derek breathes, swaying a little bit, before steadying himself. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks quietly.

Stiles shakes his head. What he wants is his mate, but he doesn't know how to ask. He's still upset. Derek seems to realize that, maybe scenting his indecisiveness, because his shoulders slump and he looks defeated even as he sits back on his haunches.

"Maybe we should all leave," the sheriff says standing awkwardly in a corner, having wisely retreated there when he'd seen how instinct-driven Stiles and Derek still are, no matter what they tell him. 

"Dad," Stiles exclaimed sounding almost like himself. "Jesus, I forgot you're here!"

"I noticed," the sheriff says dryly, making Stiles blush deep red and groan. 

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, son, but maybe we should leave. How do you feel about that? What about you, Derek?" He asks looking at the broody alpha.

Derek shrugs and glances at Stiles quickly. "Do you want to?"

Stiles bites his lip and studies his mate's face. "I'm not sure. Possibly. We can't stay here forever." 

"We?" Derek mumbles so quietly Stiles doubts his dad even heard it and his heart swells.

"Yes we," he says under his breath and decides to let his anger go, holding out his hand. "Come here."

It takes a second and one alarmed very Stiles-esque flail from his dad before Stiles has a lap full of sad Derek. They hug tightly, bodies relaxing against one another.

"Do you really think we should go," Derek asks finally, his scent mellow. Stiles breathes him in as Derek continues. "Do you think it's safe?"

Stiles hums and scents Derek behind his ears, revelling in his serene, familiar scent. Something he hadn't even realized had changed. Werewolfing is still so new to him that it's hard to use all his new senses at the same time. He should've realized earlier how distressed Derek was, but he had only heard the words, even heard the heartbeat, but had not taken in his sorrowful scent. He kisses Derek's cheek gently before pulling back a little to answer him. 

"Dad wouldn't lie to us," he replies and looks straight into his dad's eyes. "Right?" He asks, aiming the question to his dad.

"'course not!" The sheriff says scowling, hands crossed over his chest.

"Not even if you think you're saving your kid?" Stiles presses, feeling bad for doubting his dad, but knowing he has to do this. He has to protect Derek and his baby.

"No, I swear. You come with me and you'll be safe. _All of you._ And hopefully more comfortable."

Stiles nods, feeling better and turns back to Derek giving him a questioning look.

"The Argents?" Derek grunts and regards sheriff with a very familiar suspicious look.

"They're just here on the off chance that something would have gone wrong, but everything's fine." The sheriff says and then lets out a dry chuckle. "Well, maybe not exactly fine, but as well as it can be."

"We're not leaving with them." Derek says firmly.

"That's fine, I'll call Scott to come pick us up." John acquices quickly.

Stiles frowns, excited about leaving, but worried too. "Have you discovered something?" 

"I think we should talk about that when we're out of here," John evades, not wanting to get into everything right now.

"It's not like we're in a war zone, dad." Stiles argues. "Also, where do you think you're taking us?"

"That depends on you two," dad says calmly if a little wearily. "We're not taking you anywhere you don't want to go."

Derek scrutinizes sheriff with a lot more distrust than Stiles, but finally agrees after a quick stare-off with Stiles. "The loft?" He asks from Stiles, who blinks and then beams at him. "Yeah."

As John calls Scott Derek and Stiles stand up, straightening up their clothes. "You think we should take all this with us?" Derek asks pointing to their nest.

"Yes," Stiles says matter of factly. "They smell like us, they make me feel safe"

Derek smiles at him briefly, feeling oddly light. "Me too," he admits before starting to gather up their things.

"We should swing by my house though. I don't have any clean clothes and I want some of my stuff with me."

"I can give you my stuff," Derek counters, but deflates as Stiles glowers at him. 

"Yeah okay. Just. Take enough of your stuff so you don't have to go back." Derek tells him, only realizing what he said when Stiles raises an eyebrow. "I mean, so you don't have to go back right away."

"Don't go crazy caveman on me, okay?" Stiles warns and tries to zip up the bag.

"I'm sorry, I try not to." Derek sighs. "I don't know why I said it like that."

"This is going to be hard," Stiles agrees. "It's like we're constantly behaving like a couple of nutsos and only realizing it afterwards. You think it's going to be like this the whole time?" He doesn't say the word pregnancy, he can't, but knows Derek can hear it anyway.

"I hope not. I hope they've found out something useful."

"Me too." Stiles flicks his eyes at his dad who's still speaking on the phone with Scott. Stiles tries not to listen in, but he's not very good at controlling his senses yet. And, if he's being honest, he wants to make sure everything's like his dad said it is. He trusts his dad, but he doesn't necessarily trust everyone else involved. People and their good intentions are usually the worst.

Derek also glances in his dad direction and wraps his other arm around Stiles' waist. "We're going to be fine, he's on your side." 

"On our side," Stiles corrects, not happy about Derek's disbelieving shrug. "He _is_."

"Stiles, let's just. Let's just see where this goes okay. Don't worry."

Stiles wants to argue with him, since he can _feel_ Derek's stupid self-sacrificing tendencies, but before he can insist on anything his dad has ended the call.

"Scott is going to be here in a few minutes, " he says. "You ready to go?"

Derek picks up the bag and takes Stiles hand as they step out for the first time since their transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good with sex scenes, I hope that didn't completely suck.


End file.
